


She Lit on Fire (Everything She Touched)

by Readeity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Kate Argent - Off-Screen, Peter Hale - Off-Screen, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Hale Family, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readeity/pseuds/Readeity
Summary: Kate Argent laughs and the Hale Family burns.





	She Lit on Fire (Everything She Touched)

**Author's Note:**

> Working Title - I'm not sure about it.
> 
> Title insp. : https://this-love-xo.tumblr.com/post/161885942418/
> 
> Taken out of context.
> 
> OBVIOUSLY
> 
> Unbeta'd

Sleeping gas rushes from its canister, laced with wolfsbane.

 

_ Neither is enough to sink into unconsciousness; only make it hard to move. _

 

A flaming arrow hits its mark.

 

_ They never stood a chance.  _

 

Fire races through the house.

 

_ The accelerant is well-made; the whole house is aflame in under a minute. _

 

Smoke fills the air - thick and cloying.

 

_ The children fall first. _

 

The occupants move to the windows as best they can.

 

_ They try to protect the young, create barriers with their bodies.  _

 

Everyone collapses where they stand.

 

_ It doesn’t work. _

 

The wolves strain their hearing, searching for the sirens that would mean their salvation.

 

_ Outside, hunters laugh as they look upon the beauty of their destruction. _

 

They hear nothing. 

 

_ Inside, the Hales continue to burn. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment before you go!
> 
> -R


End file.
